


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Lovesofantastic



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Background Relationships Mentioned - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Happily Ever After, New Year's Fluff, Past Love, Romance, Sam and Drew centric, Smut, background characters mentioned - Freeform, coming home, he's alive, reconnecting, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesofantastic/pseuds/Lovesofantastic
Summary: Well I guess to put it simply this story is about a little girl that just wants her parents home for Christmas. She get's one wish granted and when it seems all hope is lost on ever getting the other one, it turns out to be the best gift ever. Idk lol, just read it. (DreamGH family HEA in the end as always, so be warned lol)
Relationships: Alan Quartermaine/Monica Quartermaine, Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall, Curtis Ashford/Hayden Barnes, Jason Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Kristina Davis/Original Female Character(s), Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr., Neil Byrne/Alexis Davis (General Hospital), Nikolas Cassadine/Ava Jerome, Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Christmas…_

Scout missed her dad, her real dad, not the one everyone kept trying to force on her. Her uncle wasn't a bad guy from what she could tell whenever he was actually around he tried to be like a dad to her but he wasn't her dad and she made sure he knew it. She never called him dad, nor did she even bother to call him uncle Jason, she didn't call him anything really. They also never spent any time alone, so she never really had to be in a position to call him anything. Whenever they spent time together it was with Danny and it wasn't all the time, usually when Danny was with his dad she was with someone else in her family, whether it was her grandma's, her aunts or her cousin Ned, uncle Lucas, uncle Curtis or even on the rare occasion her grandpa Julian.

All of them had become her family even more after she lost her dad and then her mom right after. But now it was Christmas and she's gotten her mom back but the moment was bittersweet because she didn't get her daddy back. _Maybe I should've asked Santa for daddy to come back too_ , she thought. She wished she did but she knew Santa was just her uncle Curtis dressed as Santa and she didn't want to make him sad because she knew he and her dad were best friends. The entire time she spent with her mom, brother and uncle was marred by her yearning for her father. She truly tried to enjoy the bonding they were trying to do, but it only made her miss her old family, the one that had her mom and dad together, the one where both of her parents spent every single day with her and her brother. She missed the family trips, the bedtime stories, movie nights, dressing up and going out on Halloween, and she missed their Christmases. This was the best and worst Christmas she's experience in all of her four and a half years of life and well to be honest that was mostly because her dad wasn't here to spend it with her and she didn't really remember the ones before this and the last one all that well, seeing as how she was a toddler.

Her daddy promised that he would come back from his trip but then after a week her mommy came home crying and told her that daddy was in heaven, and two days after that her mommy was gone too. Her uncle Jason had told her and Danny that her mom wasn't in heaven like daddy but that she got into some trouble and had to go away for a little while. He told them that he would be there for them while she was away and that he would try to get her back for them, then he left them at their grandma Monica's house and rarely saw them, except on weekends and holidays, not that she minded. She was happy that her mom was back though and on Christmas of all days. They had spent their time decorating the tree and putting stockings up and drinking hot cocoa. Her uncle left shortly after they started a Christmas movie, getting a call and saying it was business before kissing her mom and leaving. It was nice to be with just her mom and brother again when he left, it has been awhile since it was just the three of them and she missed it, almost as much as she missed having her dad with them.

She and Danny cuddled up against her mom and watched home alone, then Danny fell asleep leaving just her and her mom up. "So what do you wanna watch next princess?" Her mom asked her as she moved the hair out of her face.

"I don't know, you can pick." Scout answered her softly.

"Hmmm, what about how the Grinch stole Christmas, we haven't watched that one yet."

"We can't!" Scout blurted out, louder than she intended, startling herself and her mom a bit.

"Okay, but we always watch the Grinch princess it's tradition." Sam said confused by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"That's daddy's movie, we always watched it with daddy. We can't watch it without him mommy, I want him to be here when we watch it. I miss him mama, he said he'd come back but he missed Halloween, Thanksgiving and now Christmas. He never misses Christmas." Scout said sadly with tears in her eyes before her words turned into sobs.

The broken sobs of her four year old daughter on Christmas were unexpected but Sam couldn't say that she was shocked. The entire time she's been back she watched her daughters demeanor, she could see that while her little girl was happy she was home, something was still bothering her. The answer shook her to the core, she should've realized that her daughter would feel the loss of her father the most today, it was his favorite holiday after all. Drew, the man she wouldn't let herself grieve for fear of opening up a whirlwind of feelings she did her best to bury, the father of her princess and the other love of her life was not here to spend Christmas with his family. In his wake left a grieving four year old little girl who before a few months ago never went a day without seeing her father's face or experiencing his love. She wouldn't include herself in that because she at the very least had a nice distraction in trying to replace the life she had with him by putting Jason in his spot, their daughter, however, did not.

She wasn't shocked though, Scout after all was the definition of daddy's little girl. She was his miracle and in turn he treated her like a princess and he spent every single day of his life making sure she knew that she was loved, he did that with all of his kids to be honest, even when it seemed like he was preoccupied with one. When Oscar was sick Drew made it his mission to spend even more time with Scout and even Jake and Danny whom he never treated like anything less than a son. He loved these kids and all three of them took his death hard but Scout took it the hardest, maybe it was because Danny and Jake had other fathers in their lives, but Sam knew it was because, outside of her, Drew was their little girls world. Sam was only there to hold her little girl in her arms while they cried together one day before she was arrested and taken to prison and she spent months burying her feelings on the issue and pretending it didn't happen. Pretending was no longer an option now as she watched her little girl break down in her arms, her heart breaking for the third time in the span of a year and a half.

"Sweetie look at me." Sam said softly with a sniffle, pulling back from her daughter a little. Scout wiped her eyes and looked at her mom tearfully. "I know you miss daddy, I miss him too but he wouldn't want his princess to be crying on her favorite day of the year, would he?"

Scout shook her head and Sam wiped her tears away, or she tried the tears in her daughter's eyes were relentless even as her sobs subsided. "No mommy but it's his favorite day too and he promised me, he promised he would come back. He promised mama, and he never breaks a promise, never!"

Sam could barely hold it together when her daughter said those words, flashes of a night where she said something so similar to Drew's face as she begged him to stay came to her mind almost breaking her down. "I know baby, I know and daddy didn't break his promise. He was going to come back, he would always come back to you because daddy would never leave you, but honey he didn't know that his promise would end up broken when he was taken. He's an angel now, he didn't want to leave you but sometimes when people become angels and go to heaven it's because God needs them more. Daddy may not be here with you physically but he's right here in your heart and he's never gonna leave it, plus he's watching you from above making sure you're loved and protected without him down here." Sam said trying get best to keep it together and explain something even she herself couldn't understand.

"I don't want him to be an angel mama! I want him to be here! I want daddy back home, Danny has his daddy and Jakey has two daddies, why can't I have mine? Why did he leave us mama, why? Why won't he come back? Can I go visit him in heaven?" Scout questioned in a heartbroken voice in between sobs and Sam broke. She hugged her daughter to her and they cried together, she didn't even know how long they cried before she felt Danny's arms wrap around them both with tears of his own in his eyes. The little family of three grieved together for what felt like forever but was only fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Danny sniffled and wiped his face before pulling away from his mom and sister. "I'll get it." The little boy said softly before he got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he got the surprise of his life in the form of his other dad, the same man he, his mother, and sister were just crying over, holding presents and smiling. "Dad?" He whispered so softly that he almost wasn't heard. But he was heard by Sam and by Drew, both confused. Sam was confused by the tone of Danny's voice and his whisper and Drew was confused by Danny's tears. Sam looked up and gasped, making Scout look up too. As soon as she saw her father standing in the doorway she jumped off of her mom and took off.

"DADDY!" She screamed happily as she tackled him to the floor making him drop the gifts. "You came back!" She hugged him tightly and he relished in the moment, he missed his baby girl, being in a coma and waking up a week ago with no memory of how he got into it, all he wanted was to see his daughter and the boys.

"Hey pretty girl." Drew sighed and closed his eyes as he held his daughter in his arms. "I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too daddy, you left and mommy said you were in heaven, did you come back to visit?"

Drew cleared his throat and held his eyes shut to keep the tears he wanted to suddenly cry at bay. "Uh, no princess I'm not here to visit… I—"

Scout interrupted him and pulled back. "You're not leaving again, are you? You can't leave again daddy, please!" She begged as she started to cry again and Drew's heart broke.

"Hey, hey, hey princess calm down, okay? Daddy's not going anywhere, I'm right here, you're stuck with me kiddo." He told his daughter as he wiped the tears off of her face. "Now no more of these, okay? Daddy doesn't like to see his baby crying, and especially not on the best day of the year." Scout didn't say anything she just hugged him again, Drew held onto his daughter and looked up to see a tearful Sam and Danny standing in the doorway, holding onto each other and watching them, so he smiled.

"Hey bud." He greeted Danny with one of his hands out gesturing for him to join the hug, smiling even more when the kid came to him without any hesitation.

After hugging the kids for a few minutes Drew stood up to greet Sam. Before he could say or do anything she was in his arms crushing him with a bear hug and he hugged her back with the same intensity. "Merry Christmas, Sam." He whispered to her, sighing softly as she tearfully whispered it back to him. He didn't know how long they stood there hugging each other before the kids joined in, or how long their little family hugged lasted but it wasn't too long after the hug ended that the kids noticed the gifts on the floor.

"Are these for us?" Danny asked softly as he picked one up.

"Yeah bud, I mean it is Christmas after all." Drew answered.

"Getting you and mommy back was the best Christmas present ever daddy, I don't think I need anymore." Scout said sweetly, confusing Drew as he looked towards Sam who just shook her head subtly, and he decided he'd ask questions later.

"I agree." Danny said. "Having you and mom back really does make it the best Christmas ever!"

Drew smiled. "Okay, so no to the presents then, huh?"

"Well… we didn't say all of that." Danny said cheekily making his parents laugh.

"Alright then, how about you help me get these in there and we open them huh?"

* * *

_Inside the penthouse..._

After opening the gifts they watched how the Grinch stole Christmas together before putting the kids to bed. It really had been a pretty great Christmas but both Sam and Drew were ignoring all the questions that they wanted to ask. Now that the kids were asleep there was nothing left to ignore.

"So what did Danny and Scout mean when they said they just got you back too?" Drew asked as they sat on the couch, deciding to just jump right in.

Sam sighed. "Umm, I kind of just got released from prison." She told him hesitantly.

"Prison?!" _What the fuck?_ "Sam what... what the fuck could you have possibly done to go to prison?!" Drew asked in disbelief.

"I killed Shiloh. It was in self defense but even beyond the grave that bastard had tricks up bid sleeve and I was framed for murder and put on trial. Diane was able to get them to agree that it wasn't murder but they still sentenced me to two years in prison because of my affiliation with Jason and the fact that we could've saved ourselves without the situation resulting to Shiloh's death."

"And what happened to the kids while you were in prison?" Drew asked while trying to ignore the anger that came at hearing about what happened while he was gone.

"I had to leave the kids with Jason…" She started and Drew scoffed.

"You left the kids with Jason? Who did what? Leave them with the Q's? For how long?"

"Drew…" Sam said with a sigh, she didn't want to argue about Jason, not tonight, it was too good of a day to end it on a sour note. "We both just got back home to our family today and it's still Christmas, how about we just talk and avoid any conversation that'll lead to an argument?"

Drew looked at her for a second before acquiescing. "Fine, but just for the record, I don't like that you left my daughter in the care of that man."

"Well it's not like I really had a choice in the matter, you were gone and I didn't want her to be alone or for her and Danny to be separated. Speaking of your disappearance, where were you?" She asked effectively changing the subject.

"I was in a coma, woke up a week ago with no memory of how I got there then I found out it was a week until Christmas and I just needed to get back to my kids. My belongings were recovered from my accident, my phone, wallet, keys and all that were still on me when they found me. I guess my plane crashed somewhere in the Persian gulf close to Dubai and I was found and taken to a hospital where I was told they performed heart surgery on me."

Sam gasped. "Wh-what? Heart surgery? Drew why?"

"Think Iron man… you know how in iron man Tony gets cornered in the desert with the soldiers and they start using stark weapons against them and the bomb goes off and he gets the shrapnel in his chest? That's what happened to me except my shrapnel came from the plane debris and I got surgery from a very experienced, very amazing doctor that saved my life and I don't have to walk around with part of an arc reactor in my chest." He joked. "The coma helped me fully heal from the surgery and any other injuries the plane crashed caused. The only thing that didn't heal was my memory from when I got on the plane after meeting Andre. I don't remember the last three months of my life, which makes sense because I was in a coma but on the bright side I do remember my entire life before that… all of it." He smiled.

Sam didn't know what to say. "Wow… I… wow." She said tearfully before clearing her throat. "So you have your memory back, your real memory?"

"Yeah and there's a lot I need to tell you about what I remembered but I don't want to overwhelm you with all of that information right now. Plus, it's almost midnight and I don't want to be here when Jason gets back, so I'm just gonna head out." He said getting up to leave.

"Drew wait! You… you don't have to go. Jason won't be back tonight and I want to finish catching up." She said, not really wanting him to leave. It was nice being able to just sit and talk with him again.

"I want to finish catching up as well but I don't think me staying here until the wee hours of the morning is a good idea. So, how about you come hang out with me and the kids at Mom's tomorrow? We can catch up and just spend time with the kids like we used to." Drew offered.

"Yeah, yeah I think that would be great. I'll see you then." She said as they walked to the door. As he opened the door to step out she grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you for coming back to us and thank you for the gifts." She whispered into his chest.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I never left and your welcome." He told her before gently pulling away. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Drew, Merry Christmas." She said as she leaned against the door.

"Merry Christmas." He said before waving and walking away with her watching him go.

She sighed and closed the door after he disappeared. Leaning her back against the door she looked at his, well his and the kids gift to her and smiled. He said they had gotten it made before the Franco/Shiloh stuff happened, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond encrusted heart pendant that had the kids photo engraved on it. The kids were super happy to know that he still had it and even more happy that he left them present it to her. The moment was perfect, her kids were perfect, the gift was perfect and the man behind the gift was perfect _and he's alive,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

_Somewhere in Port Charles..._

Drew entered his hotel suite with a smile, he made it home in time to spend Christmas with his kids and Sam and it was all he could've asked for. There was a lot of time to make up for with his kids which he planned to do in full and there was a lot he needed to catch up with Sam about and catch her up on but for now he couldn't have asked for more. He was happy.

"So judging by that smile of yours, I'll say that all went well with Samantha and the kids?" His guest asked as they walked into the living room area of the suite.

"You could say that, it's an understatement but yeah it went well." Drew said with a smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't come with me but she's bringing the kids to see me at mom's tomorrow so you'll get to meet them then and see mom, Jake will be there too according to Danny." He added.

His guest smiled softly. "I can't wait." They said.

"Alright, well if that's going to happen then we should probably get some rest because today will be an interesting day." Drew said before he yawned.

His guest chuckled and then agreed. "Okay, you're right. Goodnight Drew." They said as they headed to their bedroom on one side of the suite.

"Goodnight… oh and dad." Drew said stopping Alan before he went into his room. Alan turned towards his son. "Merry Christmas." He said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too son." Alan replied with a smile before they both headed to their rooms for a good night's sleep.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunites. Sam learns the truth. Smut ensues.

_The next morning…_

"Are you sure this won't be too much for one day son?" Alan asked Drew as they pulled into the mansions driveway, he was suddenly anxious about seeing his family again after all these years.

"Dad, mom and aunt Tracy deserve to know you're alive. Mom deserves to know we're both alive and your grandkids deserve to finally meet you for the first time. Seeing both of us together will initially be a shock for the adults at the very least but it's going to be fine, I promise. But if it helps ease your mind, I'll go in first, give them five minutes to get used to the fact that I'm alive and then you come in."

"Well it's not the best plan I've heard but it'll do." Alan stated and Drew smiled.

"Good." He said as he parked the car and got out to grab the gifts he had for Jake and Monica. "You know what, fuck that plan. I'll just send mom out here and tell her that her real gift is in the car. That way you two can reunite without everyone in the room and then she can introduce you to your grandchildren. How's that?" Drew asked as he finished grabbing the gifts. He knew how nervous his dad was, he got to reunite with his family privately and it was amazing. He wouldn't begrudge his parents that feeling.

Alan smiled brightly, pleased by his sons suggestion. As much as he wanted to meet his grandchildren and see Tracy, he wanted nothing more than to reunite with his wife. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Drew smiled and nodded before he closed the door and headed to the house.

* * *

He barely got the door open before his mom came barreling towards him unexpectedly. He took a second to set the gifts down before she reached him and pulled him into her arms crying tears of joy. Drew closed his eyes and sighed softly as he hugged her back, he had missed his mother. "How'd you know?" He whispered.

She let out a tearful chuckle before pulling back gently and answering him with a smile. "Your daughter can't keep a secret to save her life, she came running into the house after Danny this morning excited and full of joy. I hadn't seen that from her in three months and so I asked her and she told me that her daddy was back and that he was staying forever. Then she let it out that you were coming here as well. I couldn't believe it but Sam and Danny were just as excited and they told me about last night."

Drew smiled and just hugged her again. "Merry Christmas mom. I wanted to come last night but as soon as I got into Port Charles seeing the kids was all I could think about and I just had to see them first."

"I understand sweetheart. I'm just so glad you're here. Merry Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas, I have a gift for you, well three but here's the first two." Drew said as he pulled back from their hug and gave her the bag he sat down.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to get me anything, your being here is gift enough. But thank you." She said as she opened the gifts. She gasped. "Oh my… Drew they're beautiful." The first was a portrait of their family, their entire family, all four generations of Quartermaine's from Edward and Lila down to Scout, surrounding her. And the second was a glass heart with a 3D image of her and her children and grandchildren. Her heart melted. "Thank you." She hugged Drew with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome. But the real gift is in the car, I think you'll love it way more than these. Why don't you go check it out?" He said softly.

"I have all the gifts I'll ever need but alright." She said as he gently took her gifts from her and signaled for her to go outside with a soft smile and a nod of his head. He knew she was probably wondering why he'd send her out to his car to receive her gift alone but he knew she'd understand when she saw why. As much as he would love to see her face when she saw his dad again for the first time in over a decade, he knew that that was a moment that deserved to be just theirs.

* * *

While Monica went outside to see Drew's real present, Drew walked into the living room and saw Sam, Jake, Leo, and their kids sitting together watching a movie. "Knock knock." He said with a smile making them all turn their heads towards him.

"Uncle Drew!" Jake and Leo screamed as they ran to him.

"Daddy!" His kids yelled as they did the same.

Sam stood there with a smile as she watched Drew and the kids interact. This was a sight she had missed seeing in his absence and well if she was being honest with herself, it was a sight she missed in general. She truly was thankful that he was back home, to say the least. It really was her favorite thing about him, watching him with the kids in their life. He was truly an amazing father and uncle and it was one of the things she loved most about him, the way he valued his family. He gave Jake and Leo their gifts and then told them all, including her that he had something important to tell them. That intrigued her and she wondered what it was he was about to say.

"Okay so there is someone very special that I brought back with me that I would like you all to meet." He said and Sam's heart plummeted, _did he meet someone?_ She wondered.

"Who is it daddy?" Scout asked innocently with her gap toothed smile.

"Is it a girl?" Jake asked with a goofy grin.

Drew laughed. "No bud it's not a girl, it's actually the doctor that saved my life and the reason I'm alive. He's one of the best heart doctors in the world and he really wants to meet you guys."

"Who is it?" Sam asked curiously, now that she knows it's not a woman.

"Is he special because he did the iron man thing to your heart?" Danny asked.

"You have an iron man heart?!" Leo asked excitedly.

"No little man." Drew said, ruffling the little boy's hair. "He's special because after I woke up from the surgery I found out that the best heart doctor in the world was not only the person that saved my life, but he was the reason I existed to begin with." He said and Sam gasped and he smiled at her softly before continuing. "What I mean by that is that I found out that he was my dad. Grandma Monica's husband, Scout, Danny, and Jakes grandpa, and your uncle Leo."

"Really?" Sam asked in shock.

"Really." Drew smiled. Scout pulled on his sleeve making him look at her.

"Did you bring him with you from heaven?" She asked softly and his heart lurched. He could tell she was still a little skeptical about him not leaving again.

"No princess, he was just lost like daddy was. We weren't in heaven even though everyone thought we were. We were just lost for a while but we found each other and then found our way back to you, your brothers, grandma and mommy. And your grandpa is so ready to meet all of you." He reassured her as best as he could.

"Where is he?" Jake asked.

"With grandma Monica I let her go get him because he was nervous and because he's been lost for a really long time, they needed a moment to themselves. They'll be back soon, until then why don't you guys play with your new toys I need a moment with Sam." He told them kindly and they all shook their heads and ran off. "Hey?" He said walking towards Sam, who still had a look of astonishment on her face. "You good?" He asked, touching her arm and bringing her out of her shock.

"Yeah, what about you? You woke up a week ago to find out that you had your whole memory and that the doctor that saved your life was your father. I know you said you had a lot to catch me up on but I never expected this."

"I'm good. It was a lot to take in but I'm okay. I got my father back, and brought him back to my mom. I made it home in time to spend Christmas with my children and the woman I love. We definitely have a lot to catch up on and there will be a lot more shocks when we do but we have the rest of our lives to catch up." He caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into it. He planned to do more than catch up with her, he planned to get her back.

"Drew." She said barely above a whisper, filled with more emotion than he's seen from her in awhile.

"Shhhh." He told her as his thumb ran across her lips. He leaned towards her to whisper into her ear, his hand running down from her cheek to her neck above her pulse point. "Sam I've loved you for so long, my heartbeat is in tune with yours. I know you love me, I know you've never stopped and you may be with him right now but I'm going to get you back. I didn't fight before, but I'll never stop fighting now. You're my North Star, I'll always find my way home to you. You're mine and I'm yours and nothing will ever be able to truly keep us apart, never again." He told her intently and he felt her pulse skyrocket and knew that she got what he was referring to, but before she could respond they heard their daughter scream in excitement at the sight of her aunt Tracy along with her very loud exclamation that her dad was back and he brought their grandpa.

"What are you on about little dove?" He heard his aunt ask as he and Sam turned to see their daughter in the arms of the woman who had a soft smile on her face as she listened to her niece. It puzzled Drew, he knew she loved the kids but clearly he had missed a lot. He looked to Sam in confusion.

"They've spent a lot of time together lately, I guess they got close while we were gone." She said still slightly dazed by everything that had just happened a moment ago.

"That's right, you were in prison and our kids were living here because Jason couldn't be bothered to put the woman he claims to love or her children above Sonny. We still have to talk about that, and remind me to kick his ass when I see him." He said, barely able to control the anger in his voice at the image of her sitting behind bars and his kids being pawned on his mom and Alexis because the man traipsing around as their only parental figure couldn't prioritize them.

"Drew…" Sam started but he cut her off.

"I know." He said, taking a deep breath and then kissing her forehead. "We'll talk about it later but right nose we should probably be the ones to break the news to Tracy before my parents come back in." She nodded and they both headed towards the older woman and their daughter. "Hey aunt Tracy." He greeted her and she turned her attention away from his daughter and looked at him startled.

"So you are alive?" She smiled before looking down at her niece. "You were right little dove." She said to the little girl who had a bright smile on her face.

"I told you auntie, we got our mommy, daddy and grandpa back for Christmas this year but we didn't get to meet grandpa yet. Daddy said he needed some big people time with grandma Monica." She said and Sam took that as her cue to get her daughter and let Drew explain before anything more was said.

"Hi Tracy, merry Christmas. Scout, sweetie why don't we let daddy tell aunt Tracy the rest of the big news okay? Let's go see if we can get some cookies from the kitchen without the cook noticing." She told her little girl, making her giggle and reach for her.

"Alright Drew, what's going on? What is Scout talking about?" Tracy asked as soon as they walked away.

"Well uh… long story short? My dad, your brother is alive and I brought him home."

"No, no, no, no, no. That can't be true Drew he's been dead for over a decade. You must be mistaken. We buried him, he had a heart attack there's no way you can fake that."

"I know Tracy but it's true. It was part of some plan that Helena and Jerry Jax had that they never followed through on, but it's true. I woke up from my coma a week ago and there he was, the man that saved my life turned out to be the father I thought I'd never know. It's a lot to absorb but he's alive and he will explain everything. But first he wants to reunite with his wife and sister and meet his grandchildren and nephew. It will all make sense when it's explained I promise."

"I doubt it will ever make sense but I know you wouldn't lie about these things. I'm glad you're alright and that you're back, you and Sam. It's so good to see those kids happy again, especially Scout. She really missed you both, merry Christmas Drew." She told him sincerely before hugging him.

"Merry Christmas aunt Tracy." He said hugging her back.

"Well this is a sight I'd never thought I'd live to see. My sister, voluntarily sharing a moment with one of my children. Pigs must be flying somewhere." Alan joked as he and Monica walked into the room.

"Alan!" Tracy gasped and turned around frozen in shock. She believed Drew but deep down she didn't think she'd ever see her brother's smile ever again and it was jarring looking at his face right now.

Drew smiled and rubbed his aunt's shoulder. "I'll give you guys a minute and then I'll bring the kids. Mom wanna give me a hand?" He asked Monica and she got the hint, taking his hand and walking out the door with him. She stopped him outside of the door when they closed it.

"You are the greatest son a mother could've asked for, thank you for coming home and thank you for bringing your father back to me. I love you." She said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too mom."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Okay guys are you ready?" Drew asked the kids as he, Sam, and Monica stood outside the door of the living room with them.

"Yes!" Scout and Leo answered in unison both excited to meet the man that was one's grandpa and the others uncle.

"Is he gonna like us dad?" Danny asked shyly.

"He already loves you guys so much bud, of course he's going to like you. Right mom?"

"Right, he was just telling me earlier how he was excited to meet you guys, he's loved you from the second he knew about you."

"Okay, then we're ready." Jake answered after that.

"Alright then, let's go." Drew said as Sam and Monica grabbed the kids hands and he opened the door. His dad and aunt Tracy were sitting on the couch talking quietly when they all walked in. He cleared his throat. "Dad…" he said and they turned to him. "I thought you'd like to finally meet your grandchildren and your nephew. You ready?"

"Of course son." Alan said as he got over his initial shock at seeing four little faces watching him and stood up, his sisters hand on his back in support.

"Okay, so first I'd like you to meet Jake. I know you barely knew about him before you know… but he was your first born grandson and you never got to know him so I thought it fair for you to meet him first." He said turning to the little boy that stood holding his mom's hand and bringing him forward. "Jake this is your grandpa Alan." He said introducing the two and for a second they only stared at each other and then smiled before Jake hugged the older man.

"Hello there Jake, it's nice to finally see you again."

"You saw me before?" The little boy pulled back and looked up at his grandpa's face.

"Yes, but you were just a baby then." He told the kid softly.

"Cool." Jake said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again too, Merry Christmas!" Jake said kindly then looked to Danny, Scout, and Leo and waved them over. The other three kids ran over to them and then Jake took the initiative and introduced them. "This is Danny, Scout, and Leo."

"Hello little ones." Alan smiled in greeting.

"Hi grandpa! Merry Christmas!" Scout said hugging his legs making the old man smile and his eyes water as he hugged her back, she really was a sweetheart.

"Merry Christmas princess." He spoke softly, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

"My daddy calls me that too!" She said happily.

"Well that's because you are a princess." He told her brightly and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas grandpa, Merry Christmas uncle Alan!" Danny and Leo, chimed in at the same time and both went to hug him as well and soon enough Alan was engulfed in a group hug with the children and he cherished the moment with all of his heart.

The other four adults in the room smiled softly as they watched the scene play out. Sam and Monica held onto Drew and at some point Tracy had walked over to hold Monica's hand as Alan got acquainted with his grandchildren. A feeling of peace, something that the family hasn't had for a long time settled over the group and it was nice. It was beautiful.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The kids all wanted to stay with their grandparents and aunt Tracy until New Years so Sam and Drew headed out on their own. Sam still had a lot that she and Drew needed to catch up on and she was done avoiding it after the moment they shared earlier, so she asked him if he wanted to go somewhere private and talk. He suggested that the private place they went to was his hotel room and she knew that it was a bad idea but she went anyway because there was a lot that they had to discuss now that she knew what she knew, she couldn't not face it. So here they were in his suite drinking wine, since she suggested that they talk he suggested she start and now he was just waiting for her to say something. The only problem with that was she didn't really know where to start and she didn't want to talk about the last three months she wanted to talk about what he said earlier but she supposed she'd get the answers as soon as she gave him some of his own.

He sighed and put his wine glass down. "Why were you in prison?"

"I killed Shiloh." She shrugged and he gave her a look that made her sigh. "I killed Shiloh to protect Jason okay? It was self defense or in defense of another person and they gave me two years because of that but I'm sure you already know that the only reason I truly served any time was because of Jason and my affiliation with him. The judge didn't believe that the only option out of the situation was to kill the man but it was."

"Hmm, okay and the reason you actually served any time at all was because Jason would never sacrifice himself to keep you out of prison. Which is most likely what the judge wanted in the first place. Diane could've gotten you off with as brilliant of a lawyer as she is but she didn't, because that would mean sacrificing Sonny's pet. You served time because your boyfriend is a selfish prick who will never prioritize you or your children over Sonny."

"That's not… that's not true Drew, you weren't there you wouldn't know." She said in defense and he scoffed at that.

"Oh I know. Sam I may have all of my real memories back but I still have his and I know for a fact that he could've offered himself up but he didn't. He didn't because you're not Sonny, Carly, or Michael. Hell the man offered to go on the run with Carly when she was in trouble last year and he had just come back! You have two children, one of whom is his own and he just let them live without you for two and a half months which was barely anytime after losing me." He said, shaking his head. "How can you not see that? Is it because he told you he loved you and gave you the puppy dog eyes and the sad sob story about how he's going to do everything to bring you back when he could've, SHOULD'VE done everything to keep you from going to prison in the first place." He said feeling his anger rise the more he thought about it and then another thought crossed his mind. "Did you try to get yourself out of the situation? Or did you leave it all in his incompetent hands?" He asked and the look of guilt that flashed on her face disappointed him.

"None of that matters now, he got me out and I'm back and I'm never leaving my children again."

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN LOCKED UP IN THE FIRST PLACE SAM!" He bellowed and she stood up, pissed that he had the nerve to be mad at her for something out of her control.

"I KNOW! FUCK! Fuck I know Drew, I KNOW! I don't need you to tell me that. And you DON'T get to yell at me about it, I already punish myself enough. I fucked up, I got caught up in the old days of doing shit with Jason and Spinelli and running to the danger that when it all came to a head I fucked up. I put myself in some very fucked up situations and I killed a man and then didn't even fight for myself. I entrusted my life and the well-being of our kids to Jason and I realize how stupid that was. But in hindsight I hadn't realized just how much shit my life started enduring after he came back. I didn't realize that until last night after he left to go see Sonny on Christmas and you showed up at my doorstep. I just didn't want to face the reality of what it all means."

"The reality of it means that you need to put yourself and your kids first again Sam. I mean this guy comes back and you're suddenly okay with yourself and the kids playing second fiddle. You mean to tell me you've truly been okay with being an option and not a priority and throwing motherhood on the back burner to run off and play gangster with the geriatric mobsters?"

"No, you know I'm not okay with that. I've made a lot of mistakes in the last year or so and I acknowledge that. But Jesus Drew, you just came back and right now it seems like all you want to do is argue. I have a lot to work on and I know that but we have a lot to catch up on, starting with what you said to me back at the mansion. What was that?"

"You know what that was. It was me putting you on notice, letting you know that I'm going to get you back. It was also a nod to a past I didn't remember and I know you never forgot." He said honestly.

"You're right, I never forgot and I could never forget. What I'm having trouble understanding is how you would remember when I didn't know you then."

"That's because what we were told about me being Jason's twin wasn't true. I'm Alan's son but Susan Moore wasn't my mother. My biological mother was a con artist, she used to go by the name of Katie Cooper. She ran a few cons with Cody when we were kids, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember the big one where everyone had to go on the run afterwards and then when I was 16 and went to Bailey's Bridge to go get Danny there she was with you and you weren't the scrawny little boy I remembered spending the happiest part of my childhood with anymore. You were taller, stronger, and sexy. I had a crush on you immediately."

"Yeah. So did I." He said with a soft smile. "I mean, there you were, no longer that snaggletooth 7 year old that I once knew and called my best friend. You were a fucking bombshell that looked like you belonged in a magazine, you were so beautiful. I was in love."

"You were my first love, my first everything. I mean it makes absolutely no sense but it explains how everything has always felt so right with you. Soooo, Alexander C. huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"You were my first everything too, those two years with you were everything to me. It felt right because it was right, we were made for each other. Andrew Alexander Cain. What about you Sandra M., I know that wasn't your middle name but you never said why you chose it?"

"Well it was the closest to my real name that Cody could come up with without being too obvious, at least according to him." She said with a chuckle. "I kept using it as I got older because I used to love the way you said it. But speaking of our surprise past, how is your mom? Is she still alive?" She asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. The last time I talked to her was in 2012 before my abduction. That was definitely something I was going to check on, but I wanted to know if you'd join me in that search. I mean she was just as much your mom as she was mine during our last two years together. She did become your mom legally after all." He said using that as a segway to tell her the other news.

"She did, didn't she?" She said with a fond smile before her eyes lit up in realization and she looked at him in shock. "We're still married, aren't we?" She asked him.

"Technically yes and no. I mean I don't really know but I do know that since we were already married prior to getting married for what we thought was the first time last year makes that marriage invalid but I don't know if it cancels out the divorce. That's something we need to talk to Alexis about."

"We are married." She said with complete certainty. "You remember how this went down with Jason. Well shit, I didn't even have to divorce Jason after all because we've been married this entire time so none of my marriages I actually wanted since you have been legal." She said and then started to laugh hysterically, confusing and quite frankly scaring Drew a little. She then gasped and put her hands over her mouth in horror, prompting him to reach out and comfort her.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He asked worriedly as her eyes watered.

"I cheated on you. Oh god, Drew I cheated on you! Fuck! I'm still cheating on you… I think I'm going to be sick." She said almost frantically as she shook her head no over and over again.

"Sam…" Drew started as he pulled her closer to him.

"NO!" She yelled pulling back. "No Drew, don't! I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that it's okay, that I didn't know, that it's all in the past but that's bullshit. I may have thought you were dead but I damn sure didn't take any time to grieve. I kept conning and then I met Jax who brought me to Port Charles and I started sleeping with him and then Sonny, Jason, Lucky, Silas, Patrick and then you without even knowing you were my long lost husband the whole time. I didn't even know if you were really dead or not, I took the word of that asshole Shiloh and I never looked back. Hell, he knew my real name when my own husband didn't, and he couldn't have known that without having access to your personal belongings since you kept a copy of our marriage license. I didn't even wait for official confirmation from the navy before leaving our little shack and just kept going." She said angrily.

"Sam… look I know this is a lot to take in but honey if you're a cheater because you moved on from a dead husband then I'm a cheater too. I may not have actually been with Kim but I did have relationships with other women. I thought you were dead too, I mean I came home from deployment after two years wanting to see my wife and you were gone. The last thing I had of you was that last letter you sent about how you were going to stop conning after the big one with some Bill guy and that you and my mom had plans to put Danny in that school in Hawaii. I walked into what used to be our home and none of the warmth that it brought when you were there was in it and then I met Kim, and she told me she was our new neighbor and told me all about how the poor young woman that lived in this place had died in a car accident. She even showed me a newspaper obituary for you. After that I went back to the navy and told myself I'd never fall in love again, and I stuck to that but in the process I became a bit of a playboy. So if you want to beat yourself up for having sex with men you were in actual relationships with then I have to beat myself up for having sex with women I barely knew." He said honestly and it was probably the worst thing he could say given the look on Sam's face but it was the truth.

"So just how many women were there?"

"Sam…"

"No Drew, just tell me. I mean you know my body count, as your wife I should know yours as well."

"Outside of you, Elizabeth and Kim? Seventeen."

"So seventeen women besides the two I knew about, wow… and you remember all of them?" She asked, suddenly more curious than angry.

"Uh, yeah… why?" A little nervous as to why she was asking, he noticed that the tension in the room had changed to something more.

"Would you say they were better experiences than you've had with me?" She almost hoped his answer would be yes, as the thought of showing him just how untrue that answer would be briefly crossed her mind.

"For me? No. If I'm being completely honest I put in my best work with you and if you recall we tried a lot of things when we were younger and we definitely tried a lot of things before things went south for us last year. And I'm more than happy to show you everything I've learned that we haven't done." He said in a voice that he knew she couldn't resist as he stepped closer to her knowing it was now safe to do so.

"Drew…" She said breathlessly as she watched him come closer. Every step he took towards her she took back, she knew what he was doing and she wanted it, she wanted him so fucking bad but she knew she couldn't. Not now, not yet but all of that became a moot point when she realized that now there was nowhere to run because she had stepped back as far as she could go and was now trapped between him and the wall. He smirked and the feeling it brought made her feel that familiar flutter down below and she knew she was in trouble.

"Samantha." He whispered raspily in her ear, his breath tickling her neck as he did so making her shiver. "Don't fight it, I know you want it just as much as I do." He said caressing her cheek softly with his fingers as he watched her eyes close.

"We need to finish our conversation, not get distracted." She tried to say resolutely.

"We can talk later. I've missed you so much baby, haven't you missed me?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers and ran his hand from her cheek, to her shoulder, and down her arm before linking his fingers with hers and brought their hands up between them and kissed the back of hers. "I want you so much, Sam I need you. Tell me you don't feel the same way and I promise to let you go." He said looking into her eyes with such an intensity that it made her breath catch in her throat.

"I can't." She gasped out before latching her lips onto his in a kiss that left them both breathless. It was like coming home after a long trip, or in their cases a very, very long trip. His tongue brushed against her lips and she moaned as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. His kisses had the power to make her feel high and she supposed she was high on him, every time he entered her space. Suddenly she started to feel hot and felt the urge to get naked and feel cold air brush against her skin as she rode him. He could feel the need pouring off of her and before she could even blink his hands were ripping off her shirt and his own, and then unfastening her jeans. Soon enough they were both naked and he grabbed her ass and slid her down onto his length in one smooth thrust that had her crying out in pleasure, one hand slapping the wall as if it would steady her and the other grabbing onto his head as she pulled his lips from her neck back to her lips.

They kissed with pure unadulterated passion while he fucked her recklessly. His thrusts were hard and fast at almost a punishing pace, like a man gone wild and she loved it, taking every bit of it and giving as well. Her nails were drawing blood on his shoulder while the other had his head in a death grip as it held him to her neck. He sucked, bit, and licked her neck and shoulder, no doubt marking her as his and she almost came at the realization as she held him there and continued to moan and scream his name. He moved his right hand from her ass and pulled back from her neck ignoring her moan of protest as he gently grabbed her by the throat and pushed her further against the wall. She bit her lip and moaned louder at the pressure of his hand on her neck, there was something so erotic about it and she wanted more. She took the hand that she had gripping his head and put it on top of his, on her neck and added a little more pressure to it, making him growl in response and that was all it took for her to explode with his name leaving her lips in a silent scream.

He wasn't done yet though, not even close and he wasn't going to let up either as he moved his hand from her neck and rubbed her clit with his thumb furiously as he picked up the pace and fucked her faster. At this point Sam was pretty sure she had died from pleasure, because before she knew it she was seeing stars and before she came down from her high she felt her body tense and tighten again in anticipation of what was about to come. He was kissing and licking her neck again and moved his mouth down to her nipples and with the combination of his dick, his fingers and his mouth she was exploding again. This time he couldn't hold back as he felt her juices flowing down his dick and squirting all on his stomach and hand as her pussy tightened around him over and over again. He came inside of her so hard that his knees almost buckled and he grabbed the wall to steady himself as she pulled his lips back to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

"Now this is the welcome home twenty year old me was hoping to come back to fifteen years ago." He said breathlessly as they broke their kiss and let their bodies calm down.

"Me too." She whispered back as her eyes started to water. She would've given anything back then for him to have come back home to her, but he did come back ultimately and that's all that mattered now. "I'm so happy that you found your way back to me, to all of us Drew. You have no idea how good it is to be in your arms again. To see your face again..." She said with a soft smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Alexander C. I always will."

"I love you too Sandra M." He smiled back and nuzzled her nose with his, making her giggle. "You will have my heart forever Sam and I promised you seventeen years ago that I would always find my way back to you. After all, you are my north star and no matter how many times I get lost, I'll never stop finding my way home to you."

"You always come back to me and as nice as that is, I would rather you never get _lost_ ever again. Okay? I never want you to have to find your way home to me ever again, I just want you to be home with me. How about that?" She asked, eyeing him seriously.

"I can do that." He promised softly. "I'm here babe, always... forever and beyond right?"

"Always, forever, and beyond if possible." She promised back to him and they sealed it with a kiss.

Sure they still had a lot to talk about, hash out and loose ends to tie, chapters to end and new beginnings to start but they decided to cross those bridges as they came to them. Right now, at this moment the only thing they wanted to do was reconnect as lovers and that's what they did well into the next morning…


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break up, a reunion, a fight, an argument, and a happily ever after. The end.

_Two days later…_

Sam and Drew had broken out of their little bubble briefly that next morning after they made love and caught up on everything that she had never allowed herself to think about since she received that letter from Shiloh fifteen years ago. He told her about all the things he did in the navy, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Most of those things were classified but they had already been done and he wasn't in the navy anymore plus, she was his wife as far as they knew he wasn't going to keep anything from her. He told her the true story about what went down with Kim, how it was one drunken night before he got deployed again where he slept with her but he swore he used protection and she had already had Oscar a few months prior. He told her about how it hurt to remember that the boy he grew to love as a son and had mourned over wasn't actually his and how pissed he was at Kim for deceiving him. He told her about how everyday he had wished he opened the envelope that contained his copy of their marriage license and looked at her real name so that he could've found her or made sure that she was actually dead after he got home. How he regretted not thinking to look in their safety deposit box that had the original copy of their marriage license in it before he went back on deployment. He told her how he'd look out at the stars everyday and felt like she was still with him.

He told her that the night she lost Lila he felt his heart break and didn't know why. And how after that he was plagued with dreams of a beautiful baby girl with chocolate curls who was her mirror image every night for months after that. He hasn't realized that the baby was the little girl she lost until he pieced it together with Jason's memories. That the very same night she got shot by Manny was the night he got stabbed in the back and that the blade had just barely missed any major arteries. And around the time she thought she had been raped by Franco he had been shot by Shiloh, and then kidnapped by Helena, Faison and Peter. His kidnapping had been planned prior to Jason's and that Shiloh trying to kill him hadn't been part of the plan at the time but Faison used that to his advantage and shot Jason in the same place giving them twin scars. Helena had him on her island and she beat him and tried to break him and mold him to be her soldier and how when that didn't work he was drugged and transported to that Crichton Clark clinic where Andre implanted Jason's memories into his head and a plastic surgeon worked on making him look as much like Jason as possible.

He gave her the whole story on how he woke up dazed and confused, his and Jason's memories scrambled together in his mind but her face being the one thing that grounded him. He saw her look at him lovingly while he held a little boy he now knew was Danny in his arms and felt the urge to get back to her as fast as possible. He didn't know if he was Jason, Drew, or Alexander at the time and he didn't know if she was Sandra or Samantha but he had to get back to her because she was his wife. He said that splitting up with Robin was stupid because it took longer for him to make it back to her but that he was also grateful for it because he got his face back, his wife back and that they started the lives they always wanted together. He said it didn't matter what his name was that being with her was always the one thing that felt right and how he will always hate himself for fighting that when he was Jake Doe but he would never fight it again. He let her know about the plane crash and how he was planning on making a stance and fighting for her when he got back but it seemed that fate had other plans in store because the crash led him to his father. Alan had known about Drew his entire life but since his mother was a con artist he could never find her. And he told her that when he was brought into that hospital he briefly saw Alan's face and whispered 'dad' questioningly before going into shock and having to get surgery. How his father saved his life by removing that shrapnel out of his chest and fixing his heart and that the man also got a DNA test done while he was in the coma, and didn't leave his side while he healed, until he woke up.

The day after he woke up his dad had told him everything about how he was where he was and why, he said it was a plan Helena and Jerry Jax had conjured up after the metro court hostage crisis. The man had been planning his escape for years but failed every time he tried. Jerry had eventually given him a little freedom after Helena died and let him work at the local hospital but he always had people watching so he couldn't do anything to set them off until Drew woke up and let him know that Jerry Jax was in prison and that there shouldn't be anyone watching him now and asked him his plan. It turned out that Jerry did have people watching Alan still but with Drew they managed to escape and get on a plane back to the states just in time for Christmas. Then he finally told her all of his feelings over the last year and a half since they broke up, pouring his heart out to her which in turn led her to pouring her heart out to him.

She told him about the years he doesn't have in his head and all the things that happened in between. She told him how she grieved with his mother before she left town with Danny. She told him how she never felt like he was truly gone but her heart had shattered and she couldn't bring herself to have hope. She told him about the con with Bill Monroe in depth and how it went bad, how the man tried to rape her before he beat her and she killed him in self defense. It was the one thing she never told anyone else about that con. She told him about how she had gone to Europe after that and changed her alias to Cheryl Richards and married Shiloh's dad. She figured that Shiloh had known her real name and figured out that she was the woman that eventually married his father when he came to town last year. They both thought it was crazy how even though they were lost to each other things in their past seemed interconnected this entire time and was brought to light or came back to bite them in the present. She told him about how every time they saw each other after their breakup she wanted to go back into his arms and that she didn't want to let go but did so because she was scared he'd reject her. She told him about how when he was considered dead something inside her died too and that she cried every night with their daughter and son before she went to prison.

She told him how the prison time gave her the chance to reevaluate some things in her life and some of the choices she's made. She had come back to her children and she was going to focus on being the best mother she could be and that meant leaving Jason because while she was in prison wallowing in the feelings of loss and pain and guilt and self pity, it dawned on her that he'd never change. She knew that even though he got her out of prison and had an alright time with the kids on Christmas the moment he walked out of that door to go do more work for Sonny she was done. It just so happened that he came back and it gave her more of a reason to want to end her current relationship because her heart never truly let go of him and she now knew why.

He was the man the first man she had ever loved, the first boy that had ever had her heart, and the eighteen year old navy seal that promised his life to her before his mother and brother in a simple yet beautiful little ceremony on their boat. The same boat she had lived on for years before Port Charles and months after she arrived. She said she also regretted not sneaking a peak at their marriage license and agreed that they were two dumb ass kids who thought the secrecy was romantic. In a roundabout way she guessed it kind of was, I mean they did end up getting back together, falling back in love all over again and raising children together. They were living the life they had always wanted together and didn't even know it until now, and now that they knew it was something they both swore they'd never slip away again. After that they were back in their little bubble free from the outside world and basking in nothing but the love they had for each other and going at it like energizer bunnies.

It had been two whole days and Sam hasn't even remotely thought of going back to the penthouse or even seeing if she had any calls or texts on her phone. It was only when Drew mentioned they should probably be responsible and check on their children that she even thought of it. That's how they ended up breaking out of their little world. She had been so focused on nothing but reconnecting with the beautiful man beside her that she forgot that she was still technically involved in a relationship outside of their marriage. A marriage that they had yet to confirm was still valid but a marriage nonetheless. She turned her phone on and realized she needed to charge it as she was bombarded with text after text and a bunch of missed calls mostly from her mom and sisters and a few from Monica. Jason had called and texted her twice, once for each day she was gone, so she had guessed he came home and saw she and the kids were gone then left. That was just another thing that solidified or would've solidified her decision to end things with him, he didn't seem to care as much as he claimed. She and her kids deserved more than that, hell they had more than that and they will have more than that when she and Drew are officially back in full effect, but first things first…

"Monica says the kids are fine…" She said as she read her text messages. "She also says that my mom and Jason texted her asking if they've seen me. I'm gonna call my mom, shower and then go back to the penthouse. I need to talk to him." She said, getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to end things while you do?" He asked her as he sat against the headboard and watched her prepare to start her day.

"That's the plan." She said, turning around to answer him. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering what you plan to do if things don't go as planned."

"Drew I'm leaving him, there is no if about it. I have to do it in person though, I owe him at least that much." She told him honestly.

"You don't owe him anything." He rolled his eyes.

"What's with you right now?"

"I just don't want you to go." He said softly. "I just got you back, and the kids are with my parents for another few days. I just don't wanna share you if I don't have to."

"Baby we can't just sit here in our little bubble the whole time. We have things we need to handle outside of this room. Nobody knows you're alive, we need to find out if our marriage is still valid, and I need to tell Jason the truth and end things so that we can start fresh. After that we can spend the rest of the week together and ring in the New Year with our children. Now fix that pout and get your ass in this bathroom and fuck me so I feel nothing but you between my thighs for the rest of the day." She demanded.

That put a smile on his face and he jumped out of the bed to do just that.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

She entered the building of the penthouse feeling happy and very much like a woman who was just thoroughly and deliciously fucked by her husband. She was only trying to get a ride out of him when she told him to make it so she didn't feel anything but him for the rest of the day but, she'd be lying if she said he didn't do just that. It was almost like phantom limb syndrome in the sense that she could still feel him thrusting inside of her, or maybe that was just the throbbing of her pussy? Eh who cares she was happy and distracted, so happy and distracted that she didn't notice that Jason was sitting on the couch already as she walked into the penthouse. She was startled when she was pulled into his arms and pulled out of her trance.

"Where have you been?" He asked when he pulled back and looked at her.

She blinked at his concern, almost shocked he actually cared, but then again she had just gotten out of prison three days ago and was happily spending time with her children when he walked out of the door that very night. She was pretty sure he wasn't expecting her to just disappear with the kids and then not come back for days after that. Had she been wrong about him being so wrapped up in Sonny that he didn't worry as much? Nah that couldn't have been it because had he really been worried he would've had Spinelli track her phone, he had done it before after all. Even so, she couldn't very well tell him that she had just come from a two day long sex bender with his brother who just so happened to be her long lost husband. A husband that she loathed leaving behind in that hotel room to come here, maybe she should've just stayed and dealt with this later? Eh it was what it was now and she'd be back with him in no time, that she was sure of.

"I… can we sit down?" She asked without waiting for his reply and went to sit down in the chair that was facing the fireplace. The same chair she had pronounced her love to Drew in after Jason's return before showing him just how much she meant it. She shivered, _get it together Samantha!_ She told herself, maybe asking Drew to make her feel him for the rest of the day was a bad idea, she was extremely distracted now.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just…" She sighed. "We just really need to talk."

"Are you going to tell me why you haven't come back and why the kids are with my mom for the week?"

"I'll get to that. Look Jase, I can't do this anymore…"

"Do what?" He interrupted her.

"This. Us. When I was in prison I had to seriously reevaluate my life and I came to the realization that while I loved you we would never truly work. I mean I was taken away from my kids because I had to save you and I don't regret saving you, but you really let me go to prison. The woman you swear you love was sentenced to two years in prison and you say there at every court appearance during the trial and even testified but you never once tried to sacrifice yourself for me, not like you have done for Sonny, Carly, and Michael. Not that I actually wanted you too, but it would've been a nice gesture at the time I guess, but I digress. I know you eventually got me out and I'm grateful for that but my Scout had just lost her father and Danny the only father he had known for years and then they lost their mother. I should've never gone to prison and I definitely should've never gone to prison because of you and then waited for you to fight for me."

"Sam…"

"No! I need to finish, I have to say this. Ever since Switzerland I have been so wrapped up in you and getting caught up in the nostalgia of that adrenaline filled life that we shared that I neglected my kids. I neglected my kids Jason! Kids that I have wanted ever since I was 18, kids that I would give my life for ten times over, my miracles. And for what? For you, a man who never changed. I neglected my husband, I neglected my family. I was just so wrapped up in you that as my life hit rock bottom and I barely had time to grieve everything that was happening because you distracted me. My sisters and my mom have told me time and time again that I should've stayed with Drew after the Shiloh stuff went down and I really put myself in a position to be raped because I trusted you. I was tattooed and sexually assaulted by a fucking creep of a man that had a vendetta against me and Drew. Yes putting myself in those positions were my choice but you honestly went along with it and I was still so wrapped up in you that I didn't even realize how fucked up I have been since you returned. You had acted like Drew in the beginning, making more time for me and Danny even trying to get to know Scout and putting Sonny and Carly on the back burner or so I thought. Imagine my surprise when I learned that it was only because Sonny had given you time to get your family back." She scoffed. "Like what even was that?! I mean I should've known because when we officially got back together you had gone right back to being all about Sonny and leaving me and Danny and Jake especially in the dust. I mean did it not matter to you that both of your sons saw other men as their actual fathers? You couldn't even stay for Christmas which ended up working out for the best in the end. I have never expected you to change but I thought having a family of your own would lead you to at the very least prioritizing your shit differently. Anyway with all of that being said I really can't do this anymore, I can't be with you and I can't let my kids think that this is the life I want for them. I don't want them to have a man that's going to come in and out of their lives, I don't want them to think that having a daddy who goes out and kills people on the word of a short leopard print thong wearing bitch is normal. I don't want them growing up with guards and without friends because other kids' parents are scared of what it means to have my children around them. I don't want them to end up like Michael or especially Morgan and you're never going to leave that life. One day you will take over for Sonny and we'll be in even more danger and I would never forgive myself if one day Scout or Danny got caught in the crossfire because they were with you. If that ever happened it would be my fault because I'm their mother and they didn't choose this life for themselves I chose it for them by choosing to settle for you instead of staying with the one man that has never put me in a position to have to choose over him or a better life for my children. I no longer feel like I have to give you the life you missed out on when you left us in 2012, that life was never meant to be yours in the first place. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to figure that out." She told him truthfully lying everything she had pent up on the table. She watched his face as her little monologue resonated with him and patiently waited for him to respond, knowing that it was a lot to take in and that it wasn't even the half of it.

"I… I don't know what to say. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I told you where it all came from. It's been months Jason months of just pent up shit and I'm tired of trying to pretend that it's all okay. It's not. This life isn't what I want anymore, I haven't wanted it for years and I guess in some naïve part of my mind I had hoped that you'd see that and start or at least try to give me the life I wanted. But I've always known that you never could, not that you actually couldn't but because you don't want to change, and you don't have it in you to try. That's okay, but I'm done Jason."

"You're done? Just like that? After everything that we've been through? Sam I just got you back and then you disappear and come back to tell me that things are over, what's going on?" He asked, confused and slightly angry.

She just eyed him for a moment and it was a little unnerving to him. "Would you even fight for me Jason? Like honestly if I got up and walked out of this door right now and effectively closed the door on our past and any future between us, would you come after me and try to change my mind?" She asked already knowing the answer and not needing it confirmed because the look on his face as he looked away said it all. "It would be my choice right? If I walked away right now, you'd _respect_ that and use that so called respect as a reason to not fight for me. You never have actually fought for me or any of the women in your life other than Carly that is. And honestly I never used to be okay with it but I am now because I know that if you walked out of that door right now, I wouldn't fight for you either. You want to know where I've been the last couple of days? I was with my husband. I know that brings up questions for you so I'll explain and then I'm walking out of that door and we're done. Okay?" She asked rhetorically before talking again. "When I was eighteen I got married, not a con marriage but a real one to a man I loved since we were kids. I met him when we were five. We were best friends until we were seven and our parents stopped conning together. We crossed paths again when we were sixteen and started a whirlwind romance in a sense. He was my first everything and I loved him more than I've ever loved anything in my life. We never knew each other by our real names, actually thinking the shit to be romantic. You might be wondering how that worked when it was time to sign the marriage certificate but we just had his mom hide my name with a sheet of paper as he signed his name and then when the minister signed it he put it in an envelope after making a copy. We had thought of everything, or so we stupidly thought back then. Shortly before his 19th birthday he went off to naval boot camp and was deployed almost immediately afterwards. I was home with Danny when one day two years later before he was set to come back home I received a letter saying he had died and I shut down. I didn't even wait for military officials to come and give me the flag or dog tags or any of that, I couldn't my heart had shattered and being in our home without him and knowing he was never coming back was too much. I took Danny and got on our boat and took off never looking back. He came back before his 21st birthday ironically enough to an empty house and a thirsty bitch of a woman who had an obituary saying I was dead. Long story short we were torn apart by lies and we were too stupid to check into things we both just sort of started spiraling. I continued my cons and eventually came to Port Charles, he went back to the navy and fucked anything with a pair of tits." She said with a roll of her eyes, the fact that so many women got to touch what was hers still irritating to her. "I got with Jax, Sonny and then you and well you pretty much know the rest. In 2012 he was kidnapped from the navy and in 2014 he came to Port Charles a jumbled mess thinking he was on his way back to his wife and in a sense he was because he eventually ended up discovering that I was in fact his wife that he had ended up marrying and divorcing twice since he came back."

"Drew… Drew's alive?"

"Yes."

"And he thinks he's your long lost husband?"

"He is my long lost husband."

"So you're going back to him?"

"I am back with him."

"What about Danny?"

"What about him?"

"What will this do to him? He was so happy that we had moved in together and he had both of his parents what now? And what about Scout?"

"Jason, do you think I don't know what my kids want? Danny loves you, you're his biological father and he's happy to have you in his life and happy to know you. But as much as you hate it, the truth is that Drew is his father and he loves him and he has grieved as hard as Scout even while he's had you in the background. Drew helped me raise him while you were gone, they have a bond that even I can't explain and they've had it ever since he was a rambunctious two year old that ran into a comatose and bandaged up man's room five years ago. It's only gotten stronger over the years and he still calls him daddy. I don't see that changing and I don't want it too. He has two fathers and if I had to guess I'm pretty sure he will have no problem adapting to having the family he's always known back. And Scout? Well my baby girl has never been as happy as she was Christmas Day when Danny opened the door to her fathers smiling face. She got both of her parents back and that well, that's all she wanted for Christmas and that's what she's going to have forever. You don't have to worry about us, we're gonna be fine, we'll be in _very_ good hands."

"He's not going to be able to take my place in my son's life Sam, I won't allow it." He said basically ignoring everything she just said.

"You won't allow it? Did I say he's there to take your place? There's no place for him to take Jason; he already had a place of his own and it's as Danny and Scout's father. He's not you, he knows you exist and he's not out to erase you from our son's life like you wanted to do with Scout. Or like you let Franco do with Jake. Anyway speaking of fathers there's one other thing you need to know before I go and you can take it however you want." She said as she stood up to leave. "Your father is alive." With that bomb dropped, she walked out of the door and away from the past. Now was it wrong to have left him without explaining about his dad? Maybe but the conversation was wearing thin on her and she was ready to go back to her husband and get started on rebuilding their life.

* * *

_The Quartermaine Mansion…_

"So I take it Sam has been with you for the last two days?" Alan asked, well more like stated as Drew entered the living room. Drew smiled with a nod as he hugged his dad. "I take it things have gone very well. Will I be getting another grandchild soon then?" The older man asked Drew causing the man to choke on the air he just breathed in.

"Jesus Dad! You've gotta warn me if you're going to say stuff like that." He said with a chuckle.

"Well if I warned you I wouldn't get such a satisfying reaction." He said, making them both laugh. Monica walked into the room and watched them. They had such an easy, natural father son relationship that you'd think that they've known each other forever instead of just a week. It was amazing to see, for her, her husband laughing with one of his children, one of their children. Monica wished that they would've found him years ago and gotten to be a part of his whole life but he was here now and he loved them both just as much as they loved him.

"Hey mom. Have you and dad been having fun with the kids?" Drew asked, noticing her before greeting her.

"I always have fun with them, you know that. They suckered your father though." She said with a smirk towards her husband as she pulled back from her and Drew's hug.

"Oh they did, did they? Got you wrapped around their fingers already huh, old man?" Drew teased his father.

"Oh yeah especially his little princess." Monica added in.

"Ha-ha. I'll have you both know that those angelic little faces are just too hard to refuse." Alan said with a slight blush.

Monica and Drew laughed. "Those angelic faces will get you caught up if you're not careful dad. They're mischievous little rascals. Speaking of the little rascals, where are they?"

"Oh ummm…"

"They're out playing with the new little shoe chewer they conned my idiot brother into buying them yesterday." Tracy said as she walked into the living room and joined their conversation, holding said shoe up. "Tell me Alan did you even try to refuse when they got the little dove to ask you for her very own puppy?"

"Oh no dad tell me you didn't?" Drew said in an exasperated tone.

"Tell you he didn't what?" Sam asked as she came into the house and saw them all gathered in the living room. Before anyone could answer a beautiful white and grey husky puppy came barreling into her legs barking up at her and wagging it's tail excitedly followed by four rambunctious children. "Oh my god, you are so beautiful!" She squealed as she kneeled down to pick up the little pup and held it to her and looked up at Alan. "Let me guess, Scout?" She asked fondly and smiled at everyone's resounding nod, before looking at the kids standing in front of her, watching her almost nervously.

"Mommy are you mad I got grandpa to get us a puppy?" Her little girl pouted up at her with her little puppy dog eyes matching her fathers. She and Drew turned to each other and she gave him a look that said ' _damn she's almost as good as me'_ and his look said he agreed. "No sweetie I'm not mad at you and I know it wasn't your idea." She said eyeing Jake, Danny, and Leo who blushed guiltily. "It's alright though you did a good job picking this one he's so cute." She said, making her daughter smile widely.

"It's a girl mommy, her name is Nymeria like your favorite wolf from you and daddy's dragon show. I picked her for all of us and named her cause I knew you'd like it. Merry Christmas again!" Their little girl said sweetly melting the heart of every adult in the room. Oh this kid was definitely as good as she was when she was as a kid, maybe better. It amused her and scared her all at once.

"Well hello Nymeria, you certainly do look like your namesake." Sam smiled as the puppy yipped at her and licked her face. "Okay, now run along, you guys go play with Nymeria and Annabelle the second but don't let them get anymore of your Aunt Tracy's shoes okay?" She said sternly, before putting the puppy down.

"Yes ma'am." All four kids said in unison as they ran after the excited puppy.

"No more puppies old man, alright?" Sam said, addressing Alan fondly as she went to hug him. "Don't let that innocent little face sucker you in, she'll get you every time."

"I'll try not too." He said softly kissing the young woman on top of her head. But every one of them knew he'd spoil that little girl and all of those kids to his and their own heart's content before ever refusing them.

"Okay so what brings you two back out of your den of pleasure?" Tracy quipped, making Sam and Drew blush furiously and Alan and Monica look at her like she was crazy. "What? Are we going to pretend that's not where Sam has been for two days while her mom and sisters came looking for her?"

"Is it a stretch to wanna check on our kids, my parents and lovely auntie?" Drew asked her, going to wrap her in his arms playfully making her scoff.

"Oh please." She laughed.

"Well I did come to check in before I went to Elizabeth's to give her the news in person. Sam I'm assuming just got back from the penthouse?" He asked.

"Yeah I just ended things with Jason and I let him know you were alive so I wouldn't be surprised if you received a visit or at the very least a call from him." She said addressing Monica and Alan.

"Oh great, just what we need the hitman coming here making teary eyes at a man he spent most of his adult life hating." Tracy said sarcastically.

"Tracy." Alan warned.

"What?"

"He's still our son." Monica said softly.

"Debatable."

"It's true. He deserves to have a reunion with our father as much as everyone else in this room house did." Drew chimed in to their surprise.

"You're right and we shouldn't be here for that because I know you wouldn't want to spoil it with the tension that will be in the room between you two. So with that being said we're going to go ahead and go." Sam said using that as their cue to leave or at least leave the room. But before they could move they heard the telltale rumbling of a motorcycle pulling up in the driveway. _Great._

"We're just gonna go play with the kids and dogs, Aunt Tracy?" Drew said with his hand out. Tracy rolled her eyes but let him escort her and Sam out of the room anyway and Monica followed after eyeing Alan carefully, making sure he was ready for this, only leaving after he nodded certainly.

* * *

Jason walked into the mansion seeking out his mother in hope of some answers to the bomb that Sam dropped on him after she dumped him. There's no way his dad could be alive, he saw him after the heart attack. It made no sense, but Sam would never lie about that. He may not have liked his father but he did love him and he has always regretted the time he spent hating him prior to his death and how he robbed him of being a grandfather and having a piece of him to love when he wouldn't let the man love him. He didn't have to look far for an answer though because as soon as he turned to the living room he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the man in question. _So he really is alive._

"Yeah I'm alive son." The older man answered in response watching as Jason looked at him in confusion, not even realizing he had spoken out loud.

"How?" He asked from the doorway.

"Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jax. After the metro court crisis they came up with a plan to fake my death and kidnap me, the heart attack wasn't a part of their plan but it worked in their favor. They've held me in Dubai all these years and I tried to escape but it wasn't until three months ago when Drew was brought to the hospital Jerry had allowed me to work and finding out that he was my long lost son that I started working on a better escape plan. When he woke up he told me about Helena's death and Jerry's imprisonment and he helped me escape and brought me home." Alan told him, not wanting to get into the whole sordid tale again.

"If I had known you were alive all this time, I would've come looking for you." Jason told him and he meant it, no matter their differences he was still his father and he would've looked if he knew.

"I know son. I appreciate it, but I'm here now and I'm hoping we can start fresh."

"Yeah. I would like that." He responded and to Alan's surprise and his own even gave the older man a hug. "I'm really glad you're alive, Monica has really missed you... we all have."

"Me too." Alan smiled kindly knowing it was a lot for Jason to put forth the effort to say he missed him.

"I uh… I should go. I just had to see for myself that you were alive. I've gotta get back to work. I'll call you." He said and when Alan nodded he left the room and sighed as he left the house. The last thing he expected to see though when he did get outside was Sam and Drew wrapped up in each other's arms in the door of the Range Rover that he now recognized as Sam's sitting in front of his bike. Suddenly he was filled with anger and he charged towards them.

* * *

_Outside, a few minutes ago…_

"So, I'll meet you back at the hotel?" She asked Drew seductively as he held the door open for her to get into her truck.

"Yeah. Be ready for me, I plan to make sure you won't be able to walk for the next few days." He said kissing her without waiting for a response.

"I can't wait." She whispered against his lips, she had been wet as soon as she walked into the mansion and his words just added more fuel to the fire. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss she felt his lips being violently pulled away from hers. She opened her eyes in shock to find Jason throwing a punch at Drew's face.

Drew was caught off guard and about to ask what the fuck was going on when he looked up and saw a fist coming towards his face. It was too late for him to dodge so he took it but when he looked back up and saw his angry brother about to hit him again, it was his turn to get angry. _The fucking nerve of this guy!_ He thought to himself before effectively dodging the second punch and landing one of his own, making Jason fall on his ass. "I suggest you leave now, I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't do this here and if you try to lay another hand on me I promise you it'll be the last time you'll be able to use that motherfucker." He threatened the man as Sam shook herself out of her stupor and went to him trying to urge him to just come with her and leave. He was going to but then Jason really had the nerve to get up and charge him again. He moved Sam out of the way before being pushed against her car. He dodged Jason's next hits and landed more of his own, both of them ignoring Sam's screams at the scene before her.

Drew eventually decided enough was enough, not wanting to keep this up in his parents driveway and not being okay with hearing his wife's screams for them to stop it. He thought of his kids and parents, and how they'd feel to walk out on this scene before maneuvering himself to put Jason in a chokehold. With one of his hands holding his brother's arm behind his back and the other wrapped around his neck he effectively dislocated his shoulder and snapped his wrist in turn causing him to scream out. "I warned you." Drew ground out before tossing the man to the ground and closing his eyes to calm down. "FUCK!" He screamed out as he heard Sam softly sobbing, before pulling a half dazed Jason up and tossing him in the back of the Range Rover. He turned to his wife and looked at her apologetically before wiping the tears off of her face, relieved that she still let him touch her. He led her to the passenger side of his truck and helped her get in before getting in the drivers side and glaring at a passed out Jason in the back seat before shaking his head and taking off towards the hospital, grateful that his parents hadn't come out during the altercation. He really didn't want to let them down.

* * *

_General hospital…_

Drew wheeled Jason into the hospital with one of the wheelchairs that was sitting outside while. Sam decided to stay in the car, he rolled him to the nurses desk. When he got there Elizabeth was the nurse on duty and looked up in shock. "Drew!" She asked, rushing to him, not even registering that he had an injured Jason in the wheelchair in front of him. He smiled at her.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey Liz?" She scoffed and slapped him. "You're gone for months, we all think you're dead and you saunter in here with a _hey_! The audacity." She started to berate him but then she looked down at the groan and gasped. "What happened?" She asked, assessing the two and noticed the bruises forming on them. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. What's wrong with him?" She question reaching for a chart to write down the information

"Dislocated shoulder and broken wrist. Look I really gotta get going, you were my initial stop but then this happened and it really upset Sam. So can we catch up later? Tomorrow maybe? Over lunch? I've already seen Jake, you can see if Cam and Aiden would like to come. I'd really love to see them." He offered and she agreed to it and they hugged again before he left.

When he got back to the car Sam had apparently decided she wasn't even going to look at him, he sighed. _Well this wasn't part of the plan_ , he thought wryly. "Sam?"

"Just drive Drew, I don't want to talk." She said, still looking out the window. _Oh so she speaks_ , he thought, shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving this parking lot until you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh I'm sure you have plenty to say, you just refuse to open your mouth to express it."

"What the fuck do you want me to say Drew?! That I expected more from you? I did. Yeah sure you tried to stop it before it started, but you didn't try very hard because you were looking for a fucking reason to get into it with him since you got back!" She exclaimed.

"You're right. I mean I have wanted to beat his ass every single fucking say since he came back and even more since I got my own memories back."

"Congratulations, you did that." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously upset about this shit?"

"About what? You mean my husband acting like a fucking caveman outside of his parents house where anyone could've walked out and saw especially our kids? While I fucking begged him to stop? Yes!"

"You, those kids and my parents are the only reason I stopped. I don't care if I was acting like a caveman, he came at me and he wasn't going to stop so I did what I had to do and I brought him to the hospital afterwards. You're lucky I didn't leave his ass there."

"If you didn't bring him I would've had to and I know how much you would've enjoyed that."

"You wouldn't have done shit." He told her bluntly, knowing damn well that at this point she had run out of points to make and was just trying to get under his skin.

"That's what you think." She responded.

"That's what I know." He countered.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Do it then." He smirked and pushed the seat all the way back as an invitation.

She took it.

* * *

_New Year's Eve…_

They had just finished what may have been their thousandth round of sex in the last five days when they heard a telltale scratching and yipping at their bedroom door. It appears that Nymeria needed a walk, they told the kids that the puppy could come home with them as long as they promised to take care of her responsibly and they swore they would. Yet, so far every morning since they moved into their new fully furnished house that Drew had been getting set up while he stayed in the hotel, the pup had been at their door demanding for either he or Sam to walk her. Drew was pretty sure that the puppy preferred her which he wasn't going to complain about. Sam loved the dog too but they really had to get the kids to start taking responsibility before this became the norm.

Sam groaned and stretched out before sitting up. "Okay Nymeria, stop." She demanded and the scratch and yipping settled as they heard the pup plop down on her butt. She definitely listened to Sam more than she did anyone else.

"That's your dog." Drew chuckled.

"Remind me to smack your dead upside his head for getting suckered." She smiled, kissing him and then getting to put her pajamas on and go walk _her_ very demanding puppy. "Wake the kids while we're out we need to talk to them."

"Yes ma'am." He said getting up as she left the room. They had to get their day started.

After breakfast, a talk with the kids about making sure they took care of Nymeria and getting ready for the day the family headed over to the Quartermaine mansion where both sides of their little family would be to celebrate then start of a new year. The mansion was literally two minutes away, the house Drew found being in the same culdesac as his parents but tailored to the type of privacy and security they wanted and needed. They were walking to the mansion when a dark SUV pulled into their neighborhood and stopped outside the mansion gate. Sam and Drew immediately recognized the driver as one of Sonny's guys and it was confirmed when Sonny rolled down his window and beckoned Drew over as if he was trying to be as scary as he believed himself to be. The growling puppy was scarier than the short geriatric gangster. Sam looked at him then and he nodded for her and the kids to go ahead and go inside.

"I'll be in, in a minute." He reassured her, he knew she didn't want anymore drama after the fight with Jason and their argument but he told her he knew Sonny would eventually approach him after Carly's failed attempt. She eyed him and Sonny warily before acquiescing and taking the kids inside, only after she kissed him soundly on the lips and flicked Sonny off.

Drew approached the car. "What do you want Sonny? Carly's attempt to berate and intimidate me not enough?"

"I'm not here to intimidate or berate you. I don't appreciate you incapacitating my right hand man but I have to say that I'm impressed. You got the best of him and I knew you were skilled but you've always rebuffed me in the past. I have a situation that could use your skills so I thought that you could help me out, you know, as a way to earn my forgiveness after taking out my best guy."

"With all disrespect Sonny, you can go fuck yourself. I don't want or need your forgiveness and I'm not helping you out of any situation you're in. You got yourself in it, get yourself out of it. I don't know what you were hoping to gain from this but I would never work for you when we thought I was Jason, why the fuck would I do it now?"

"Because I have information you'd like to know about someone very dear to you."

"Really? And who might that be? Because as far as I know everyone I know and love is in that house."

"Oh really is your mother in there? I happen to know where she is right now and I know you have been searching for her since you got your memories back."

Drew laughed. "I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were this fucking dense. You may have think you found my mother Sonny, but I can very well assure you that you have no fucking idea what you're talking about. In fact…" he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. "If you were half as smart as you thought you were, you'd know that I found her yesterday and I brought her home to her grandchildren and her daughter, just like I did my father." He said and to prove his point he showed the man the picture that Alexis had taken of Sam Drew and his mom. "So again, go fuck yourself and take your useless information and shove it up your ass. Don't approach me or try to summon me again, keep your cunt of a wife away from me and my family and do yourself a favor and stay away as well. You won't like what will happen if you don't, if you thought what I did to Jason was impressive you'd loathe to see what I'd do to someone that isn't my blood." He said effectively dismissing the man and waking into the gate of the mansion and heading in to spend the day with his family.

* * *

_Almost midnight…_

Everyone was out on the Quartermaine yacht to watch the fireworks, the kids had all fallen asleep before they could see the real ones so before they went to bed the adults let them light up some mini ones and that was a blast. Now it was nothing but the adults up on the top deck. There were the couples Monica and Alan, Alexis and Neal, Franco and Elizabeth, Nikolas and Ava, Ned and Olivia, TJ and Molly, Kristina and her girlfriend, and Sam and Drew. Then there was Tracy, Julian, Andrea who was Drew's biological mom, Curtis, Hayden and Cook two. All the people they loved together to bring in the new year with them.

Drew looked at Sam and smiled, he never thought he gave her in his arms again, or see the look of complete and unadulterated love in her eyes while she looked at him and he was so grateful that he had her back. It may have taken a lot longer than he thought it actually was to get back to her but he did and now their journey was just beginning. The clock struck midnight and when their lips touched everything else in the world disappeared and it was just the two of them, right back where they belonged.

"Happy New Year Drew." Sam whispered softly against his lips as he held her to him.

"Happy New Year baby." He whispered, kissing her back as the fireworks exploded all round them in the sky.

* * *

_One year later…_

2020 was one hell of a year for the world as it was for Sam and Drew personally and professionally. Sam had gotten pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl, that they named Alexandria, a nod to their past. And the granting of Alan's wish to have another grandchild, one he could spoil from the beginning. There was a pandemic scare but thankfully their president wasn't a fucking idiot and got a handle on it before it got too out of control. Sonny had tried them after Drew threatened him and he lived to regret it as he watched Drew dismantle his business piece by piece. That hurt him and Jason more than anything, and left them without a purpose or a real bond with each other, splitting the unholy trinity at the seams. Speaking of Jason, he married a mob princess and became her fathers second in command; it helped fill the compulsive need he had to have someone else in charge of his life. They lived in the city and rarely visited, he kept in contact with his parents but they were too wrapped up in their grandchildren to give him any real focus outside of the occasional update on them and the sons he left behind.

Sam and Drew got married again with all of their family and friends there. Aurora media blew up and Drew handed it over to Nikolas before starting up a private security/detective firm with her and Curtis. They had their ups and downs, sometimes more down than up this year because of his vendetta with Sonny and her not wanting to lose him again, but they made it through. Monica and Alan, and Alexis and Neal also got married this year in two ceremonies that were beautiful. Kristina got engaged, Nikolas and Ava eventually brought Spencer home and fixed their issues. Tj and Molly announced they were having a baby. Franco and Elizabeth had a baby, a boy named Scotty. Ned and Olivia had a brief separation before getting together. Julian and Andrea started sleeping together much to Sam and Drew's disgust and Drew's anger. Curtis and Hayden got together and we're working on a baby of their own. And Tracy, well she was still Tracy but she was happy, she moved back into the mansion and bickered with Monica and Alan and loved on her sons and grandchildren the way she hadn't in the past.

All in all it was a decent enough year for their little family. Now a new year was about to begin and they'd be in for another journey and Sam wondered to herself as her husband cuddled her on their couch, waiting for the ball to drop. Their children sleeping around them, the baby on her chest; how he would feel to know he was going to react this time to the news of becoming a father again in 2021. After all they had said that Alexandria was going to be their last one…

"Happy New Year honey." She felt him whisper as he kissed her neck, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Happy New Year to you too daddy." She said with a smirk and he groaned as he caught on to what she was trying to say.

"Another one?!" He whispered in shock.

"Welcome to 2021." She laughed and carefully got up to go put the baby in her bed. He gently grabbed Scout and Danny to go put them in their beds too.

"Another baby, wow." He chuckled in amazement as he held his children and followed his wife while she carried their youngest up the stairs. "Welcome to 2021 indeed." He smiled, shaking his head.


End file.
